trigunfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Nicolas D. Wolfwood (ニコラス・D・ウルフウッド|Nikorasu Dī Urufūddo?), also known as Nicolas the Punisher, is a major character in both the Trigun anime, and the Trigun manga. The background and development of his character are different in the anime and manga. Manga After Wolfwood showed potential in the orphanage in which he was raised, Chapel (also known as Master C) took him into the Eye of Michael, an organization of assassins founded by a plant worshiper, and trained and modified Wolfwood to be a killer. The modifications gave him enhanced abilities and the ability to regenerate from heavy injuries using special vials, but as a result caused him to age at an accelerated rate, giving him the appearance of being middle-aged though he is only in his late teens by the start of the series. His potential was recognized as exceptional, and so he was given the tenth incarnation of the organization's most powerful, a special large cross-shaped gun called the Punisher, which becomes his official title within the Eye of Michael. Wolfwood later betrayed and shot Chapel, impersonating Chapel to gain entry into the Gung-Ho-Guns in an attempt to kill Millions Knives. He failed, and was instead sent by Knives to guide and protect Vash on the later's travels to Knives's base, thus killing fellow Guns Rai-Dei the Blade and Gray the Ninelives. After Vash is taken prisoner in the Ark, Wolfwood rescues him and later departs to December to protect the orphanage from the retaliation. He battles his childhood friend, Livio, and his crippled master in a two volume face off. He manages to mortally wound Chapel and defeat Livio The Double Fang and Razlo the Tri-Punisher of Death, but having overdosed on the regenerative vials, he soon dies while having a last drink with Vash. Anime In the anime, Wolfwood is raised by an abusive guardian, who he later shoots and kills. He is taken in by Chapel The Evergreen, who trains him to be his successor. He meets Vash while he is stranded in the desert, and the two join forces. During the course of the series, Wolfwood develops a relationship with Milly Thompson that crosses from close friendship into romance. Wolfwood's purpose is to raise money for the children in the orphanage he runs, trying to keep other children from suffering as he did in his own childhood. He initially holds the ideals that he must kill, though he eventually comes to accept Vash's ideals. He eventually fights his master, but spares him after defeating him. Legato Bluesummers controls Chapel and forces him to shoot Wolfwood, who stumbles into a church. He spends his last moments reflecting on his life and making a final confession before dying. He shouted out his last words in a confused manner: "I did not want to die this way!" But after saying this, there is a long silence as he comes to a final realization, and dies with a smile on his face. He died leaning against his weapon, showing irony in that his weapon which took so many lives is shaped like a Cross and ends up being the only object holding him up after he dies. Vash takes Wolfwood's gun as an act of honor, and ends up using it against Knives after he hears Wolfwood's voice. Voice Actors The character is voiced by: Shō Hayami (Japanese version) and Jeff Nimoy (TV Anime) Brad Hawkins (Badlands Rumble) (English version). Trivia *According to the author, the initial for Nick's middle name "D." stands for "Dokonokuminomonjawaresumakinishiteshizumetarokakora" which translates to "daily cigarette intake." Puff Magazine Interview from Make a little lightbulb in your soul Character Profiles *Nightow commented on the Punisher being around a "hounded-and-so" kilograms and Wolfwood having an "incredible sense of balance". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gung-Ho-Gun Category:Dead Characters Category:Human